supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Corrin (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Corrin en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general sobre el personaje, véase Corrin. Corrin (カムイ''' Kamui'') es uno de los personajes descargables en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Corrin fue el primero de los dos personajes revelados, así como el primero de los tres mostrados, en la videopresentación final del día 15 de diciembre de 2015. Corrin salió a la venta el 4 de febrero de 2016 en Europa y el 3 del mismo mes en América, junto a Bayonetta y el sexto y último set de trajes para los luchadores Mii. En lo relativo al aspecto estético, Corrin es idéntico a su aparición en Fire Emblem Fates, pero con mejoras gráficas en la versión de sobremesa. También es posible jugar con la apariencia femenina del personaje, la cual se encuentra bajo las mismas circunstancias. Tal como ocurriese en el año 2001 con la inclusión de Roy como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee, la integración de Corrin en la cuarta entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. estuvo condicionada por el lanzamiento de su juego de origen: Fire Emblem Fates, juego que solo había sido lanzado en Japón al momento de su confirmación, sirviendo como promoción para el lanzamiento del juego en el resto del mundo. Durante el desarrollo del contenido descargable para el juego, Masahiro Sakurai expresó preocupación al incluir a Corrin debido a que sentía que habían demasiados personajes del [[Fire Emblem (universo)|universo Fire Emblem]], pero una vez que conceptualizó sus movimientos, decidió agregar al personaje debido a tener un estilo de lucha sin igual.Tweet de Masahiro Sakurai, traducido por Source Gaming (en inglés) Visitado el 24 de Agosto de 2016 En la tier list actual, Corrin se encuentra en la 13º posición, al tope de la clase B. La fortaleza más destacable de Corrin es su gran alcance en general, debido a la longitud de su espada, la Yato Omega, así como su habilidad Colmillo dragón, la cual transforma partes de su cuerpo. Su moderadamente alta velocidad de ataque, combinada con su alcance, le permite conectar ataques frecuentemente y, por ende, acumular daño muy fácilmente. Corrin tampoco está falto de potencia, pues todos sus ataques Smash adquieren más poder si conectan con la punta de sus lanzas, lo cual también afecta su Embestida dragón, el cual es tal vez el ataque especial lateral más versátil del juego. Sin embargo, Corrin posee ciertos problemas. De forma similar a Marth, Corrin puede tener problemas para conseguir K.O.s a corto alcance debido a la reducción en potencia de sus ataques. Además, los mismos no causan mucho daño al escudo de sus oponentes, lo cual, combinado con el alto retraso final de algunos de estos, le expone a ser castigado en caso de golpear un escudo. Otro defecto que tiene Corrin son sus habilidades de recuperación: aunque posee saltos altos, la habilidad de impulsarse hacia adelante con su ataque aéreo hacia atrás, y el Ascenso dragón es rápido y poderoso, su relativamente baja velocidad aérea a menudo le impide regresar con éxito. Características Como el único personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros. que puede transformar partes de su cuerpo en herramientas de combate, Corrin destaca entre otros usuarios de armas. No obstante, los principios básicos de los espadachines permanecen similares, ya que Corrin tiene ataques rápidos, los cuales cubren una buena área. En términos de estilo de juego, Corrin puede ser descrito como un híbrido entre los demás personajes de Fire Emblem: al igual que Lucina, la espada de Corrin, la Yato Omega, no tiene propiedades especiales, y su movilidad recuerda a la de Ike en el sentido de que Corrin tiene una velocidad al caminar y una velocidad de caída por encima del promedio, mientras que su velocidad al correr, así como su velocidad aérea, están por debajo del promedio. Los ataques de Corrin son parecidos al de otros espadachines en el hecho de que tienen un buen alcance. A diferencia de algunos espadachines, sin embargo, Corrin puede comenzar combos fácilmente, debido a que sus ataques fuertes poseen una potencia lo suficientemente baja, lo que le permite combinarlos con sus ataques aéreos. De forma similar a Marth, Corrin puede potenciar sus ataques Smash si los conecta con la punta de los mismos, lo cual le permite lograr el K.O. rápidamente. Como Daraen, Corrin también tiene acceso a un proyectil con su ataque especial normal, Tiro colmillo dragón, el cual tiene la habilidad de paralizar a sus oponentes, aunque a diferencia de otros proyectiles, Corrin puede cargar una mordida adicional tras lanzarlo, y a corto alcance, es capaz de combinar ambas maniobras para asestar un combo devastador. El ataque especial lateral de Corrin, la Embestida dragón, es quizás uno de los movimientos más versátiles del juego, pues de usarlo, Corrin puede dar un salto y atacar al oponente con su brazo transformado, y si este entra en contacto con una superficie (ya sea el suelo, una plataforma o una pared), Corrin se suspenderá por medio del brazo, el cual puede inmovilizar a cualquier oponente que sea atravesado por el mismo; a partir de este punto, Corrin puede elegir rematar con una patada voladora hacia adelante, retirarse con una patada voladora hacia atrás, dar un salto especial, o simplemente esperar y cancelar el movimiento, dándole opciones que ningún otro luchador posee. En cuanto a su ataque especial hacia abajo, Corrin, al igual que otros personajes de Fire Emblem, posee un contrataque. No obstante, el Contrataque dragón posee peculiaridades exclusivas, como ser capaz de enviar a sus víctimas directamente hacia arriba. Aunque sus movimiento están equilibrados, Corrin tiene defectos. Uno de sus problemas más graves es como, de forma similar a Marth, Corrin puede tener problemas para conseguir el K.O. en un combate a corto alcance, pues varias de sus herramientas más poderosas requieren que el oponente esté a una cierta distancia. Además, sus ataques no causan mucho daño al escudo de sus oponentes, lo cual, combinado con el alto retraso final de algunos de los mismos, le expone a ser castigado en caso de golpear un escudo. El Tiro colmillo dragón, a pesar de ser un proyectil, posee muy poca prioridad, por lo que puede ser eliminado muy fácilmente, y este también tiene un muy alto retraso final, por lo que Corrin no siempre es capaz de actuar una vez su oponente está paralizado, algo solo exacerbado por su movilidad. Además, aunque su agarre es rápido, este tiene un pobre alcance, pero a diferencia de otros personajes con agarres similares, Corrin no puede sacarle provecho a sus lanzamientos, pues dos de estos envían a la víctima en ángulos desfavorables, y los otros dos tienen demasiado poder. Otro defecto que tiene Corrin son sus habilidades de recuperación: aunque posee saltos altos, la habilidad de impulsarse hacia adelante con su ataque aéreo hacia atrás, y el Ascenso dragón es rápido y poderoso, su relativamente baja velocidad aérea implica que Corrin depende mayormente de su doble salto para cubrir la distancia necesaria, pues el Ascenso dragón funciona de forma similar al Salto llamarada de Roy, y aunque Corrin puede utilizar la Embestida dragón para extender su recuperación, esta es una táctica imposible de realizar si no hay una pared de la cual aferrarse. En general, Corrin desafía el arquetipo humano/espadachín de los personajes de Fire Emblem, ya que tiene varias opciones para mantener su distancia, y tiene una habilidad para hacer combos que puede comenzar con casi cualquier golpe. Sin embargo, debe de ser preciso si quiere conseguir un K.O. rápidamente, por lo que le conviene mantenerse dentro de un cierto perímetro para lograr su cometido. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Golpea con su mano izquierda transformada (2-3%), para luego realizar un corte ascendente (2%) y finalizar con un corte descendiente con ambas manos (3%). Si se pulsa rápidamente el botón de ataque antes del tercer golpe, Corrin morderá al oponente varias veces con su mano izquierda (aprox. 1% cada golpe), para luego dar una última mordida (3%). *Ataque en carrera: Se lanza como un torpedo hacia adelante y golpea varias veces con su espada. (2-13%) *Fuerte lateral: Realiza un corte descendiente. A diferencia de otros ataques similares, este envía al oponente hacia arriba. (10%) *Fuerte superior: Hace un giro elegante con la espada sobre su cabeza. De golpear, este envía al oponente hacia arriba. (9%) *Fuerte inferior: Se agacha y ataca con su espada moviéndola desde su lado derecho hasta su lado izquierdo. A diferencia de otros ataques similares, este envía al oponente hacia arriba. (7%) Smash De forma similar a Marth, todos los ataques Smash de Corrin son más poderosos cuando se conectan con la punta de las lanzas. *Lateral: Transforma su mano izquierda en una lanza y realiza una estocada hacia adelante. Mientras Corrin esté cargando el ataque, su espada, la Yato Omega, golpea múltiples veces. Este es el ataque Smash lateral con el 3er. mayor alcance del juego. (Lanza: 12-17%/15-21%/16-22%/Espada: aprox. 1% por golpe) *Superior: Se agacha, transforma ambas manos en lanzas, y realiza una estocada doble hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados. (10-14%/13-18%/15-21%) *Inferior: Realiza una estocada hacia adelante con la Yato Omega mientras patea detrás de sí con su pierna izquierda transformada. (Frontal: 11-15%; Trasero: 9-12%/14-19%) Ataques de recuperación *Boca arriba: Se levanta y da un giro mientras ataca con su espada. (7%) *Boca abajo: Se levanta y da un giro mientras ataca con su espada. (7%) *Al resbalar: Realiza una estocada hacia atrás mientras se levanta y luego realiza un corte hacia adelante. (5%) *Desde el borde: Sube al escenario y realiza un corte al ras del suelo. (7%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Realiza un corte circular con la espada y su brazo izquierdo transformado. (6-8%) *Delantero: Realiza un corte frontal de arriba a abajo. (7%) *Trasero: Golpea hacia atrás con sus alas. Al usarlo, Corrin se impulsa un poco hacia adelante. (11%) *Superior: Gira hacia arriba y da un corte en arco con su espada. (9%) *Inferior: Transforma sus piernas en lanzas y se abalanza hacia abajo. El último golpe de este ataque tiene efecto meteórico, aunque su potencia no varía. (2-15%) Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre: Toma al personaje con una mano. *Agarre corriendo: Se detiene y agarra al oponente con la mano. *Golpiza: Golpea al oponente con la empuñadura de su espada. (3%) *Lanzamiento delantero: Levanta al oponente del suelo y lo apuñala con su brazo izquierdo transformado. (7%) *Lanzamiento trasero: Levanta al oponente del suelo y lo coloca detrás de sí mientras le apuñala con su brazo izquierdo transformado. (8%) *Lanzamiento superior: Levanta al oponente del suelo y lo coloca sobre su cabeza mientras se transforma en dragón, y le propina un cabezazo al oponente, enviándole hacia arriba. Es su lanzamiento más poderoso, y puede lograr un K.O. en porcentajes altos. (9%) *Lanzamiento inferior: Lanza al oponente al suelo y lo coloca debajo de sí mientras se transforma en dragón, y se abalanza sobre el oponente, enviándole hacia arriba. Puede afectar a otros personajes que estén cerca, así como lograr un K.O. en porcentajes altos. (9%) Ataques especiales Otros Entrada *Cae sobre un charco de agua en su forma de dragón, y regresa a su forma humana al aterrizar. Poses de espera *Mueve su espada de forma elegante. ( ) *Coloca su espada detrás de si mientras hace una pose. ( ) Burlas *Se agacha un momento y emerge con su cabeza transformada en dragón, para luego regresar a la normalidad. El Corrin hombre dice "My path is clear!" (好きにはさせない!' Sukini wa sasenai! en japonés; traducido como "¡No te saldrás con la tuya!"), mientras que la Corrin mujer dice "Let's do this!" (行きますよ!' Ikimasu yo! en japonés; traducido como "¡Aquí voy!"). *Mueve su espada de forma elegante mientras está lanza un brillo. El Corrin hombre dice "I've made my choice." (僕は選んだ!' Boku wa eranda! en japoneś; traducido como "¡He decidido!"), mientras que la Corrin mujer dice "Your fate is clear." (折れたりしません!' Oretari shimasen! en japoneś; traducido como "¡No voy a ceder!"). *Hace girar con su mano derecha su espada en el aire, y después la clava en el suelo. El Corrin hombre dice "Are you ready?" (準備はいい?' Junbi wa ī? en japoneś; traducido como "¿Estás listo?"), mientras que la Corrin mujer dice "You ready for this?" (準備はいいですか?' Junbi wa ī desu ka? en japoneś; traducido como "¿Listo para esto?"). Poses de victoria *Pose de victoria 1: Hace girar con su mano derecha su espada en el aire, y después la clava en el suelo. El Corrin hombre dice "That went well." (上手くいったね.' Umaku itta ne. en japoneś; traducido como "Eso estuvo bien, ¿eh?"), mientras que la Corrin mujer dice "That was great." (上手くいきました.' Umaku ikimashita. en japoneś; traducido como "Eso estuvo muy bien."). *Pose de victoria 2: Mueve su espada de forma elegante hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El Corrin hombre dice "I win!" (勝負あったね.' Shōbu atta ne. en japoneś; traducido como "Fin del juego."), mientras que la Corrin mujer dice "Good!" (''勝負ありました. Shōbu arimashita.'' en japoneś; traducido como "Se acabó el juego."). Esta es la pose de victoria más corta del juego. *Pose de victoria 3: Se transforma en su forma de dragón y mira hacia el frente. Paleta de colores 660px Tema de victoria center Tráiler Super Smash Bros. - Corrin Chooses to Smash! Galería Ilustración promocional Ilustración promocional de Corrin SSB4.jpg|Ilustración promocional de Corrin. Dibujada por Yusuke Kozaki. Arte oficial alterno Corrin (mujer) SSB4.png|Art oficial de Corrin (mujer). ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Corrin usando Tiro Colmillo Dragon SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Corrin usando Tiro colmillo dragón. Corrin usando Embestida Dragon SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Corrin usando Embestida dragón contra Link. Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Corrin en las Llanuras de Gaur SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Corrin en las Llanuras de Gaur. Shulk atacando a Corrin en Mario Galaxy SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Shulk atacando a Corrin en Mario Galaxy. Corrin, Ganondorf, Samus Zero y Lucina en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Corrin, Ganondorf, Samus Zero y Lucina en el Coliseo. Corrin hombre y mujer en Destino Final SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Corrin hombre y mujer en Destino Final. Ike atacando a Corrin en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Ike atacando a Corrin en el Coliseo. Corrin atacando a Bowser en la Estacion Espacial SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Corrin atacando a Bowser en la Estación espacial. Corrin usando su Smash Final (1) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Corrin usando su Smash Final Corrin usando su Smash Final (2) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena, Mario, Pikachu, Cloud y el Rey Dedede atrapados por el Smash Final de Corrin. Descripción de los trofeos :'Corrin': Completar el Modo Clásico con Corrin. :''Corrin, de Fire Emblem Fates, nació en la casa real Hoshido, pero fue secuestrado de niño y criado por la familia real de Nohr. Al descender de los Dragones Primigenios, tiene el poder de transformarse en dragón. En Smash, esto significa que sus manos y pies púeden transformarse en una especie de lanza con gran alcance y mayor daño. :*''N3DS: Fire Emblem Fates'' (2016) :Corrin (alt.): Desbloqueado por defecto al ser descargado. :El ataque especial lateral Embestida dragón no es un ataque normal: si clavas el brazo-lanza en una superficie, te suspenderá en el aire. Atraviesa a un rival al hacerlo y podrás inmovilizarlo, para a continuación darle una patada voladora, o simplemente saltar hacia arriba. Solo puedes usar así la lanza una vez antes de tocar tierra. :*''N3DS: Fire Emblem Fates'' (2016) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Corrin SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Corrin Trofeo de Corrin (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Corrin (alt.) Wii U Trofeo de Corrin SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Corrin Trofeo de Corrin (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Corrin (alt.) Curiosidades *Corrin y Roy son los únicos personajes descargables provenientes del mismo universo. *Corrin es el único personaje del universo Fire Emblem cuya entrada no implica un círculo mágico. *Corrin es el único personaje cuyos trofeos personales son idénticos en ambas versiones del juego. *Cuando Corrin recibe un K.O., existe la probabilidad de que diga "How... can this...?" ("¿Como... puede...?" en español). Esto es una referencia a una cita muy similar que dice en Fire Emblem Fates al ser derrotado por un enemigo: "How could this... happen...?" ("¿Como ha podido pasar... esto...?" en español). *Corrin y Daraen son los únicos personajes del universo Fire Emblem que tienen acceso a un ataque normal repetible, así como los únicos cuyo ataque especial normal no implica un espadazo cargable. Además, ambos también son los únicos personajes de dicho universo en poseer proyectiles. Notas Véase también Categoría:Contenido descargable